


Archon Killer

by Redamber79



Series: Pathfinder & Engineer [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Post-Game(s), Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Scott and Gil meet at a restaurant, years after the Archon is defeated.  A romantic walk is just the beginning.





	Archon Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy post-game piece, mild smut and language.

“So, you're the Hero of Heleus?”

Scott sighed, well used to this kind of approach, though the nickname was different somehow. Or maybe it was the delivery. The soft English drawl at his left elbow practically purred the words, and he turned to see if the face could possibly match the voice.

The man sitting next to him was roughly his own age, give or take 600 years, so who counted anymore? The man’s complexion was tawny, but with bright red hair, stylishly done, and a scruff of beard that it looked like he spent far too much time on. But there was a light of mischief in his pewter grey eyes, and the smile lines around his eyes and mouth were deep.

“I don't think I've been called that one before,” Scott said teasingly, sipping his drink. “Scott Ryder, Pathfinder,” he introduced himself, offered his hand. The other man took it with a quirk of his lips that Scott assumed was a smile, and shook his hand firmly, holding on just a hair too long. Scott couldn't help but feel the calluses on the work roughened hands, and had to conceal the shiver their touch brought to his spine.

“My name's Gil Brodie. Mechanic, engineer, poker prodigy,” he offered with a twinkle in his eyes. The asari behind the counter caught his eye, and he grinned at her, “Have we figured out coffee yet, love?”

Normally Scott would be put off by someone who flirted with him one second, and someone else the next. But he had a feeling that in Gil's case it was simply a figure of speech, as much part of him as his accent.

The asari shook her head as she replied, her rather deep voice rolling softly through the small restaurant. “Sorry, hon, couldn't get any of that to work. I've got an Angaran hot drink that a lot of my customers like, and you can have it bitter or sweet.”

“Bitter it is then!” he announced, turning back to Scott with a wink. “I'm already sweet enough.”

Scott and the asari both rolled their eyes, though Scott with amusement.

“So, you said you're a mechanic?” Scott asked, shifting his weight just slightly towards the other man, gauging his reaction. He bit back a smile when Gil turned slightly more, brushing his knee with his own.

“Best mechanic in Andromeda,” Gil boasted. “I can fix any vehicle, even those finicky salarian ones, and I've figured out a bunch of kett tech too. If it's meant to fly, I came make it do it faster, and more efficiently.” The asari stopped by with his steaming drink, and he winked at her as he paid. “Thanks, love.” She snorted and moved on to other customers. “So, Ryder. What brings you to Meridian?”

“Just a rest stop for my crew, a chance to stretch our legs, work out some of the kinks…” He flicked a sly glance at Gil, who hid his smirk behind his cup, but the grey eyes heated. “Basically a little holiday before we get back to saving the cluster. Oh, and some celebration.”

“Well if you want to stretch your legs, there's a new boardwalk east of the settlement, along the bluffs to the waterfalls. Apparently, it has one hell of a view…”

Scott eyed the man beside him, giving him an inviting look. “Are you trying to pick me up?”

Gil chuckled softly, and leaned close to murmur in his ear. “Why, is it working, Archon Killer?” His breath swept lightly across Scott's neck as he spoke, and Scott shivered lightly.

Scott drew a shuddering breath of his own, and surreptitiously adjusted his pants. This was a little public for what his body was aiming for. Gil noticed his predicament, and his pupils blew wide.

“Like that, is it Ryder?” he asked softly, his tone just a little smug.

“Hey, it's not every day I get to explore exotic locales… oh wait…”

“Well, I guess it is me, then,” Gil chuckled, daring to stroke a gentle finger down Scott's arm, watching intently as the fine hairs on his arms stood on end at his touch.

Scott turned to face him, and slid forward on his stool, ending up with a knee between Gil’s thighs.

“This may seem forward, but I've gotten accustomed to taking chances. Do you wanna get out of here?”

“Pathfinder Ryder, are you trying to pick me up?” Gil asked softly, an amused smile belied by the heat in his gaze.

Scott laid a hand on his thigh, squeezing lightly, but enough to draw a gasp from the other man. “Why, is it working?”

Gil tossed back the rest of his drink and stood, pulling Scott to his feet as well. As they made their way out of the little restaurant, Scott waved to the asari behind the counter, and she simply shook her head and smiled. She watched them go, and snorted as the redhead's hand slipped down to squeeze the Pathfinder's ass.

Half an hour later, a petite brunette came in, looking around. Eventually she made her way to the counter, and asked if the human Pathfinder had been in. The asari was cautious, as she tended to be protective of her customers, especially the Pathfinder responsible for finding their home. The human woman smiled at the suspicion though, and the grin was identical.

“I should introduce myself, I'm Sara Ryder. I'm not looking for the Pathfinder, you understand, I'm looking for my kid brother.”

“Left half an hour ago for the new boardwalk to the Falls, with a redheaded trouble-maker on his arm.”

Sara snorted. “Typical. Thanks for your help!” She sauntered out, tapping into her omnitool. “Hey, it's me. … No, not here. I've got a lead though. How's it going back on the home front? Uh huh. Well if anyone can handle that one, it's you. I'll keep you posted. Ryder out.” She brushed her hair back from her face, and shook her head at her twin's antics. “Really Scott, a booty call? Typical.”

**

Scott and Gil strolled together to the new boardwalk, tossing questions back and forth, playing the get to know you game. They stopped to get the details of the falls from the Avina at the head of the boardwalk. The AI's chipper voice told them the height of the falls, the cubic meters which flowed over each day, who discovered it. It was all very touristy, and Scott loved it. He felt Gil's knuckles brush the back of his hand, and seized the other man's hand, kissing the knuckles softly.

“I don't know how you knew I needed this, but I needed this.”

“Well, Scott, I guess I really am just that good!” Gil remarked, full of sass.

“I dunno…” Scott teased, laughing as Gil reared back, pressing a hand to his heart as though mortally wounded.

“Ouch, that hurts, Scott!” Gil complained, his eyes full of laughter.

Scott pulled him close, and wrapped one arm around his waist. Leaning close, he murmured softly into his ear, enjoying the shiver that travelled through the redhead's body. “I guess I'll have to find out for myself.” He smirked as Gil's pupils widened.

“Is that right? Well, where should we start?” Gil asked, his voice low and husky. Scott reacted to the pull of that voice, swaying closer. He nuzzled along Gil's cheek, across the sharp cheekbone, and nipped at his earlobe.

“Well, for starters…” he breathed, smirking at the quiet gasp Gil let slip, “I'd love to see these waterfalls.” He pulled back, and dragged him along the boardwalk, Gil laughing behind him.

“I knew from the moment I saw you, you'd be trouble.” Gil wore a cheeky grin, like this detail didn't bother him in the least.

Scott winked at him. “Trouble is just one of the many services I provide.”

Gil's voice dropped slightly, and Scott felt it shiver down his spine. “I won't blink then. I don't want to miss anything.”

“In that case…” Scott paused, and pressed Gil against the railing with his body. He leaned closer, giving the other man plenty of time to pull away, and smiled softly as their lips touched when he didn’t. The kiss was light, tentative, a mere brushing of their lips, but Scott felt his pulse skyrocket. He drew back reluctantly, aware of the eyes on him as Pathfinder, but the heat in the other man’s gaze was promising. Scott took a step back, putting a little distance between them, and tugged on Gil's hand. “Cmon. Waterfall, remember?”

Gil gave a cocky grin, and twined their fingers more securely, the warmth of his palm seeping into Scott. They walked in comfortable silence for several minutes, following the path of the river, until they could hear the distant rumble of the waterfall. They picked up the pace, peering through the trees lining the boardwalk, and came out at an observation deck suspended over a cliff. The waterfall roared beneath them, the sunless sky still managing to set the mist ablaze in rainbows. The once strange flora was now familiar, and someone had set up a stand with fruit and beverages at one end of the platform. They went and purchased their favourites, Scott gracefully declining the suggestion that the Pathfinder needn't pay. They walked further down the boardwalk, which descended the cliff face to the basin below, the water swirling and churning around rocks.

A ways downstream, the river bent, and had created a tranquil pool. Scott and Gil eyed each other, then ran together to the edge, stripping their clothes and kicking off their boots. When Scott was down to his briefs, he ran and dove into the pond, knifing through the clear water. Gil paused to watch the play of muscles in the other man’s back, and felt his body responding to the sight.

“Better be cold water,” he muttered to himself as he tossed his pants aside. He walked into the water, wincing at the chill. When the water reached mid thigh, he stopped, hesitant. Scott swam back to his side, and raised an eyebrow.

“Something wrong, Red?” Scott asked as he stood, water dripping from his hair and running down his chest. Gil watched the water trickle and split over a nipple, and closed his eyes, willing himself not to react. “Gil?” Scott called his name softly, and cool fingertips brushed the back of his hand.

Moving quickly, Gil wrapped his arms around Scott and pulled him over into the water. The two men came up sputtering and laughing, and a water battle began. Gil held his own for some time, but Scott had surfed back on Earth, and the timid little pond offered no challenge to his athletic form. Eventually Gil held up his hands, gasping for breath through his laughter.

“I yield! Truce!” he begged, his grey eyes dancing.

Scott grinned at him, one hand on his hip, the other pointing at Gil. “If you yield, it's no truce. It's victory.” He stepped closer, stopping a handbreadth away, and laced their fingers together. “So I get a forfeit?”

Gil shivered slightly as the air chilled the water clinging to him, and dropped his gaze to Scott's lips for a moment before meeting his blue eyes again. “What did you have in mind?”

“Dinner? It's this ridiculous celebration, something about saving the cluster…” Scott gave a shy smile, and Gil felt his heart flip-flop in his chest. “Be my plus one?”

“A little sudden, don't you think?” Gil teased, reached to stroke work-roughened fingers down Scott's cheek. Scott leaned into his touch, his eyes falling shut. “Do I have to dress up?”

Scott grinned, and shook his head. “I won't be! I did this in armour, that's how they'll see me for the ceremony. For dinner, well, I won't be in athletic gear or anything, but I still haven't been fitted for a tux. So I guess I'll be slumming it.”

Gil chuckled, the rolling sound of it sliding down Scott's spine. “Cmon, I'm freezing.” Gil turned to where their clothes lay discarded, only to feel Scott's arms wrap around him from behind, one hand on his chest, the other low on his abdomen. He felt his cock stir with interest at the hard body pressed to his back, the strong arms around him.

“I know a good way to warm up,” Scott breathed against his neck, before laying a gentle kiss on his throat. Gil couldn't quite bite back a moan, and he heard Scott's smug laughter. Gil pulled away, and bent to retrieve his clothes, using his shirt to towel off before hauling his pants up. He turned back and eyed the Pathfinder up and down, his gaze catching on the obvious bulge front and centre. Scott caught him looking and laughed, a carefree sound. “What? You bend over with a sexy ass like that, and think I'm not going to react?”

Gil grinned, moving back with wink to sit on a bench to pull on his boots. “Why do you think I did it?” he taunted.

“Mmmm… confidence. Very sexy,” Scott purred, scooping up his clothes. The Pathfinder dried his legs with his shirt, and much as Gil had done, pulled on his pants, but ignoring the shirt. They laced their fingers together, and walked back up the boardwalk, enjoying the day's warmth on their skin.

As they approached Hyperion City, Scott's omnitool beeped with an incoming message.

“Hey there, little sis, what's up?” he said teasingly, knowing it irked her to be reminded her younger brother was taller.

“Where have you been?! You missed your appointment for formalwear for tonight again, the ceremony is in just an hour and a half, and there's no time!” she complained, her aggravation coming through the tool clearly.

“Is that today? Whoops. Must have slipped my mind,” Scott replied, winking at Gil, who covered his mouth with one hand to contain his laughter. “It's not that big a deal, I'll wear my armour for the award, and I intend to be comfortable for the dinner. Formalwear doesn't qualify.”

“Dammit, Scott, this is not what we discussed, this ceremony is impor-“

He cut her off. “Sorry, you're breaking up! I need to get ready or I'll be late, and I've got a sexy redhead I'm bringing along for the fun!” He winked at Gil again, closing the connection on his omnitool. “Hey, SAM? Unless it's an emergency, or a change of time or location for the ceremony, no more messages through for now, okay?”

His AI companion acknowledged his request smoothly. _Understood, Scott._

“Care to come back to my place to get ready?” Scott asked, pulling Gil into his arms.

“Think you can keep your hands to yourself? Sounds like we're on a deadline.” Gil grinned as he said it, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“I make no promises,” Scott murmured, flexing his fingers on the other man's hips. Gil smirked at him a moment, running his hands up Scott's bare arms.

“Sounds like an adventure, then,” Gil teased. “Shall we?”

**

Scott led the way back to the Tempest, and together they ran for the Pathfinder's chamber. They could hear the crew chatting in the shared room, as well as in the small kitchen, but they encountered no one.

Gil looked about when the door closed behind them, and pulled Ryder into his arms for a slow, lingering kiss. Scott moaned softly against his lips, and slid his hands up Gil's arms to cup his jaw gently, before deepening the kiss. They stumbled further into the room, hands grasping at bare skin, their hearts racing. Scott was pulling Gil towards the bed, but Gil pulled back with a groan.

“Deadline, remember?” Gil gasped, his voice husky, his accent thicker than before. The redhead pulled Scott over to the couch instead, wrapping his arms around Scott and pulling him down to straddle Gil's lap. Gil shifted under Scott, thrusting up against his ass, and Scott let out a broken moan.

“Wait… wait,” Scott said softly, pulling away and standing. Gil looked up at him, his brow furrowed.

“What's wrong, Scott?” he asked, rising to his feet as well.

Scott grinned at him, his blue eyes full of mischief. “I just need out of these pants, my briefs are still damp from the swim and they're pissing me off!”

“And you think if you get naked in front of me, you'll be on time to this celebration of yours?” Gil teased, giving him a heated glance. Scott groaned, and pulled Gil in for another kiss.

Gil wound his fingers through Scott's hair, scraping his nails lightly down the nape of his neck, smirking as Scott whimpered against his lips. Scott pulled him closer, welding their bodies together, and hooked an ankle behind Gil's. Grinning, he toppled him onto his back on the couch, and collapsed onto him. Gil huffed a laugh, his pewter grey eyes twinkling up at Scott in amusement.

“Now then, what will people think if the Archon Killer is late to his own celebration?” he asked, his London accent thickened, his voice lower.

Scott's pupils blew wide, perhaps at the nickname, perhaps at the tone, and he sank into another kiss. Gil slid a hand down Scott's spine, resting at his lower back as he thrust up against him. Both men moaned at the friction, and a pale blue light flared over their skin as Scott's biotics reacted. Gil drew back with a hiss, murmuring Scott's name as his eyes darkened. Their lips met again, their hands clutching at each other. Gil trailed his nails lightly down Scott's back, feeling the tingle of Scott's biotics flaring at his touch. Gil groaned at the spark, feeling it tingle down his own spine.

“Shit, Scott. That feels amazing!”

Scott smirked at him, sending a tiny pulse out, and Gil cried out underneath him. “So, you just want me for my biotics…”

“That's unfair, your mouth is pretty talented too,” the redhead gasped.

“Did you have plans for my mouth then?” Scott murmured, nibbling on his earlobe.

Gil groaned, his eyes falling shut at the images flashing through his mind. He took a breath to reply, when Scott froze, tapping his temple.

“What is it SAM?” he asked, grinning as Gil's head thumped back onto the couch, knowing their time was done.

_Apologies, Scott. Your sister says it is an emergency._

“Fuck! Alright, alright.” He rolled off Gil, somehow landing on his feet as he fell off the couch. Going to the door, he unlocked it, only to stop as his sister greeted him with a glare.

“Hey, little sis, what's the emergency?” he smiled, widening to a grin as she actually growled.

“Dammit Scott, you've blown off all your appointments for fitting a suit, you wander off for a damn booty call-“

“For the record, no booty has actually been called,” Gil mentioned from the couch. Sara shot him a withering look, but he simply laughed.

“You've got half an hour to get ready, _I_ only have half an hour to get ready, and I'm done babysitting!”

Scott rolled his eyes, but nodded. “Alright, alright. No more babysitting required, promise. At least for tonight.”

A smooth accent sounded from the kitchen, and Scott turned to see Reyes Vidal, a small girl dozing in his arms. Reyes slipped an arm around Sara, leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead.

“Don't listen to her Scott. You know how she is, she lives for this.”

Sara directed a scathing glance up at him, and retorted sharply, “I offered to babysit Meri, not my idiot brother and his husband! They should know better!”

Gil smirked as he walked up, pulling a shirt over his head, and taking the drowsing little girl from Reyes. She blinked sleepily up at him, then smiled.

“Papa, is tonight Daddy's party?” she asked softly, a slight lisp to her words.

“That's right, sweetpea, it's been five years since your Daddy found our home!” He tickled under her chin to make her giggle, then whispered conspiratorially, “Papa did the real work though, since I made sure the ship could get everywhere.”

Scott and Sara rolled their eyes in sync, while Reyes laughed.

“Come, mi reina, let's leave the heroes to get ready,” Reyes steered Sara away, casting a wink over his shoulder.

“Papa! What's a cloaca?” Meri asked with the innocence of a four year old. Scott burst out laughing, while Gil glared at him over their daughter's head.

“Were you talking to Uncle Kallo about Papa again?” Scott asked, fighting his laughter.

“Yes, and he said Papa was a bit of a cloaca for changing the Tempest.”

“Damn pilots…” Gil muttered, shaking his head. “Nevermind Meri. Time to get your party frock on so you can dance with Daddy tonight.”

“Okay Papa. Papa… are you going to put on a frock too?”

Scott's laughter at his husband's face rang through the lower decks, and he scooped up their daughter with a grin.

“I think that's an excellent idea, Meri, but we don't have time to get one in Papa’s size. Maybe for the next party!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone, not beta'd.
> 
> Please leave a comment!
> 
> Cloaca - salarian word for asshole, sortof.


End file.
